


Sleepovers and Baby Names

by orphan_account



Series: Sara is a Teen Mom [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baby Names, F/F, Sleepovers, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sara has a sleepover and learns she's having twins.





	Sleepovers and Baby Names

 

"Oliver." Sara said as Thea got out of her brother's car. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" Oliver asked and Sara looked at him angrily. "What did I do?"

"It's fucking twins." Sara said and Oliver looked down. He handed her an envelope and she opened it. "What's this for?"

"An apology for being in asshole." Oliver said and Sara smiled at him. "I don't deserve for the children to know I'm their father, but perhaps, I can be like a fun uncle?"

"You hurt not only me, but my sister. Honestly, it's mainly up to her." Sara said and Oliver nodded. "I'm not talking to her for you, this is on you."

"Okay and if it is okay, I'd like to speak with her." Oliver said and Sara nodded, letting him inside the house. "You're living in the basement now?"

"Yeah, not my idea though." Sara said and Oliver nodded. "Laurel, Oliver has something to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?" Laurel asked and Oliver cleared his throat.

"I am sorry for all of the pain I caused you and your family. I am sorry for running from responsibility and most importantly, I am sorry for not being the man that you needed and deserved when I had the chance." Oliver said and Laurel made a face. "I hope that you can forgive me and allow me back into your life, not as a boyfriend, but as a friend."

"Yeah, why the fuck not?" Laurel asked and Oliver smiled, hugging her. "But if you fuck up, you're out again."

"You should stay the night Ollie." Thea said and Sara nodded. "If that's okay with the two of you?"

"Sure." Laurel said and there was a knock on the basement door. Laurel got it and Felicity and Nyssa walked in. Sara kissed Nyssa and then squealed as the taller girl picked her up. "Felicity is it okay if Oliver stays too?"

"Yeah." Felicity said and they turned on the TV. "So, twins?"

"It'll be hectic." Sara said and Nyssa kissed her jaw. "But, luckily, I've managed to rope her in so if she leaves, it'll seem shallow."

"That's great." Laurel said, putting her feet up. "Have you picked out names yet?"

"No." Sara said and Laurel nodded. "Well, it's one boy and one girl, meaning I need to think of names for those genders."

"Don't do anything stupid with the names." Laurel said and Sara stuck her tongue out. "Seriously, I don't want to godmother any kids with fucked up names."

"Fine, I'll make someone else godmother." Sara said and Laurel mocked hurt. "I don't know, any suggestions?"

"Tell dad." Laurel said and Sara groaned. "Seriously, let him know that he's got options when it comes to playtime."

"Dad!" Sara yelled and Quentin came running down the stairs, thinking she was hurt or something. "What do you think I should name the babies?"

"Babies, as in more than one?" Quentin asked and Sara nodded. "Uh, what are the genders? Also, why is he here?"

"He's going to not be an asshole." Laurel said and Sara nodded. "Also, he gave Sara a gift card to buy baby stuff, holy shit Ollie, this is $1000."

"It'll get more so it'll be easier to buy stuff." Oliver said and Sara hugged him. "Oh and Mr. Lance, if you don't want me here, I'll leave right away."

"You aren't bothering my girls so you're okay." Quentin said and Oliver smiled at him. "Well Sara, these are your kids and I'll be happy whatever you name them."

"Okay, that's not completely helpful, but thanks dad." Sara said and they resumed their sleepover, Oliver paying for takeout and pizza and then taking Nyssa for a doughnut run.

"They're helpful." Felicity said and Sara nodded. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Well, mom wants have the baby shower a couple months are the baby is born, but we have to plan it." Laurel said and Sara groaned. "It's mandatory Sara, not like she's going to let it slip. This is big for her too, I mean, she's becoming a grandmother."

"Yeah, I noticed." Sara said, her mother not having shut up about it for several weeks. "God, if I'm like that, I'm making sure Nyssa divorces me so I won't bother her."

"She's dealt with you this long." Laurel teased and Sara shrugged. "Besides, you're too much like dad. There are pictures of her on the couch with him wearing the same outfit."

"God please not when my girlfriend gets back." Sara said and Laurel nodded. "I didn't show Tommy the bathtub photos."

"Because you're also in them." Laurel said and Sara shrugged. Oliver and Nyssa got back with doughnuts and then they resumed watching movies and looking through baby names until Laurel found the box with photos in it.

"I found a name." Sara said and Laurel jumped over the couch and sat next to her sister. "I'm thinking Piper for the girl and since I know how much dad wanted a son, name the boy after him."

"You're going to make him cry." Laurel said and Sara leaned her head on Laurel's shoulder. "Are your children having middle names?"

"Yes, but that's a secret." Sara said and Nyssa rubbed Sara's shoulders. "You are literally the best girlfriend in the fucking world."

"You have told me this before." Nyssa said and Sara leaned back and kissed her, but stopped when she heard footsteps on the stairs. "It's your mother."

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you Sara." Dinah said walking down the stairs and everybody looked at Nyssa in shock and awe. "Sara, come here."

"Just tell me." Sara said and Dinah sat down in the chair near the stairs. "What's up mom?"

"Are you nervous about the delivery?" Dinah asked and Sara nodded. "Also, what have you learned from this?"

"That Oliver Queen, weed, and candy bars don't mix well." Sara said and Oliver looked down, ashamed. "Also that there will probably be more tears from my father than myself at the birth."

"Why would that be?" Dinah asked and Sara shrugged. "That man doesn't cry a lot."

"Bullshit, he cried when I fell off my bike, when I hit it out of the park in softball practice, and when Laurel won that thing for lawyering." Sara said and Laurel gave her a look. "The court thing."

"Mock trials and it's paying my way through law school." Laurel said leaning against Felicity's legs.

"Oh my god just date already." Sara said and Laurel glared at her. "Seriously, you've been near each other the entire night and you're touching about as much as Nyssa and I."

"It's called being friendly, but anybody who's been around you for more than 3 minutes would know that's not your thing." Laurel teased and Sara mocked hurt. They all fell asleep watching Brickleberry.


End file.
